Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of repairing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device (such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display) does not require a separate light source and thus has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption and excellent refresh rate, high viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
A display device includes a matrix of pixels such as red, blue, green, and white pixels, and can express a full color by combining the pixels. Each pixel includes light emitting element (such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED)) and thin film transistors for driving the OLED.
Each OLED includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and an interposed emission layer. One of the pixel and common electrodes is an anode, and the other is a cathode. An electron injected from the cathode and a hole injected from the anode are combined in the emission layer to form an exciton, and the exciton emits light while discharging energy. The common electrode is formed throughout the pixels to transfer a predetermined common voltage.
In the display device, since a pixel is complicated and a manufacturing process is difficult, in the manufacturing process, a defective pixel can be generated. Accordingly, in order to enhance yield, a repair process which can use the defective pixel generated in the manufacturing process as a normal pixel is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.